Most modern retail stores implement some form of computer technology in their operations. This typically consists of using point of sale (POS) systems for automating the checkout procedures. A POS system generally has one or more automated check-out terminals which is capable of sensing and interpreting the Universal Product Code (UPC) printed on each item of merchandise to be checked out. Each of these terminals is connected to a computer which processes the UPC information. The computer's data base includes a list of items of merchandise on sale, a UPC for each of these items, and various types of information, including pricing and inventory information, associated with each UPC. When a customer is ready to make a purchase, the store clerk simply uses an automated terminal to sense the UPC markings on each of the customer's selections. The computer interprets the UPC, looks up the price for each item, and keeps a running total of the purchase. For a chain of retail stores, each of the store platform computers are often linked to a central computer. This allows the data base of each store to be modified by changing only the date base of the central computer.
In a store, merchandise offered for sale is typically displayed in some way, usually by placing the merchandise on a shelf. Plastic or paper pricing indicators are commonly mounted in proximity to the merchandise to notify customers of its price. Pricing indicators often include information such as size, weight, unit price and other identifying information.
When a change in price is made to one or more of the merchandise items, two things must occur. First, the computer's data base must be modified to reflect the price change. As soon as this change occurs, the new price will automatically be charged to customers at the check-out terminal. Second, the price indicator for each of the affected items must be changed. It is desirable to change the data base and the indicated price at the same time so that there are no discrepancies.
There are many disadvantages with this type of setup, the main one being that whenever any of the indicator information has to be changed, it must be done so manually. This requires that new pricing tags must be ordered, printed and delivered to the store and then manually placed on the store shelves. Associated with this procedure is the cost of printing and delivering indicators and the labor cost to replace out of date pricing indicators. This is especially disadvantageous where price changes occur often.
Many stores also use alternative means to convey pricing and other information about merchandise to its customers. Some stores use handwritten or pre-printed displays that are somewhat larger than the tags that are used on the shelves. These displays may be self-standing and portable or may be fixed to a shelf or a ceiling. With each of these methods, however, the store is faced with the cost of printing and installing the displays each time they are changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,886 to Ronald M. Sundelin dated Jan. 11, 1977 discloses an electronic price read out system in which preprinted price indicators are replaced by electronic price indicator units. The information displayed by these units can be changed at will by changing the electrical stimulus at the input of each unit. Each of the electronic price indicator units is connected to the same computer that supplies prices to the POS terminals. This way the system assures that whenever the price of an item is changed in the computer's data base, both the price displayed and the price charged at the check-out terminal are automatically changed to the new price. The Sundelin patent discloses that the computer is connected to the price indicator units using four conductors or wires. This feature makes the system difficult to implement as it requires wires to be routed throughout the store. In order for the computer to differentiate between the many price indicator units, each unit is assigned a unique address. Correlation in the computer database between the price indicator unit address and the price to be displayed is achieved either by manually entering the information into the computer via its keyboard or by using a remote unit connected to the store computer, having a keypad for entering information, and scanning means for sensing and interpreting UPC markings on items of merchandise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,295 to Malcolm H. Davis discloses a similar system; however, the store computer is connected to the price indicator units via an infra red communications link. One disadvantage to the system disclosed in the Davis patent is that there is only a one way communication between the computer and the price indicator unit. That is, the system only allows for information to be transmitted from the computer to the price indicator unit. Another disadvantage is that all price indicators are receiving data whenever any price indicator is receiving its specific data. This increases power consumption which becomes critical to system operation when the price indicators are battery operated.
Most modern retail stores implement some method of tracking the path customers take while shopping, to determine shopping habits and effect of advertising, product placement, etc. Ideally store-wide information should be collected and analyzed daily. The only method currently available is manual, and is usually accomplished by store personnel armed with a stop watch and counter observing and recording traffic in an aisle. This activity is cumbersome, time consuming and costly. Therefore customer tracking is used on a limited basis.